1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing assist device and an image processing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a technology for achieving simple stereoscopic photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image is obtained through stereoscopic photographing in which an identical subject is shot from different points of view. Parallaxes occurring in this stereoscopic image can express a sense of depth for binocular stereoscopic vision. The binocular stereoscopic vision can be achieved in various modes, including methods in which dedicated devices such as liquid crystal shutter glasses are used and naked-eye stereoscopic vision of crossing method and parallel method in which none of such special devices is used.
To obtain a stereoscopic image, it has conventionally been necessary to perform shooting by using a stereoscopic camera or perform simultaneous shooting by using a plurality of same-model cameras. Stereoscopic cameras are tailored to stereoscopic images, not suited to ordinary photographing. Moreover, those who own a plurality of same-model cameras are close to none, and if any, would not find any particular application other than stereoscopic photographing. Consequently, many have typically been hesitant to stereoscopic photographing itself.